bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Spy (Wacky's Conception)
So, this tower is very... erm... different. He has two modes: Infiltration and Combat. * Infiltration Mode makes the Spy put on an advanced disguise (read: cardboard box) and gather intel over time. When you switch to another mode, the spy gives all the intel to a random tower in his range, giving it a range boost and a chance to ignore immunities. The longer the spy gathers intel, the stronger the effects of the boost. Also, the spy has Stealth for the duration of the surveillance. However, there is a catch. The bloons have a 3% chance of blowing his cover every second. When his cover is blown, the Spy is forced into Combat Mode and all intel is erased. Also, the Spy cannot attack when infiltrating. * Combat Mode has the spy take out a pistol and fire bullets at the bloons, targeting the closest ones to the spy first. Each bullet pops two bloons. However, the spy needs to reload after firing 10 shots, making it a bit impractical to have him in Combat Mode for long. Even so, the spy shoots pretty fast, and can detect camo bloons (at least when it's not nighttime/lights off). (Cost: $1500; Range TBA; Fire rate: 6 shots per second) Upgrades Path I * Compensator: Adding a muzzle brake to the pistol not only makes it louder, but also reduces recoil and increases muzzle velocity, doubling pierce! (Cost: $260) * Advanced Sidearm model XD: Overall improvements on the standard-issue MIB sidearm make the ASM-XD a great pistol for personal defence in close quarters. Oh, and it accepts a 20-round mag instead of just a 10 round one. (Cost: $850) * Desert Eagle: Big ol' sidearm to pop more bloons, including dealing extra damage to blimps and ceramics! (Cost: $1500; Triples pierce and damage to ceramic bloons and blimps.) * G20-11 Autopistol: Firing a high-caliber round in full-auto, the G20-11 is a powerful weapon in a small, easily-concealed package. (Cost: $3500; The spy fires 24 shots per second with his machine pistol.) Path II * Stealth Suit: High-tech camouflage suit deflects light waves around the wearer, allowing for much less covers being blown for spies everywhere. (Cost: $680; Halves chances of cover being blown.) * Assassin: Special covert-ops assassin training adds in a new mode to the Spy, allowing him to go stealthy and sneak up behind a bloon of your choosing. After a few seconds, the spy will take out his knife and stab it, popping the bloon by five layers! Lead and ceramic are too tough for him, though. (Cost: $1250; In Assassin Mode, you can pick a target bloon and the spy will automatically move down the track following all bloons of that type that pass into his range and pop 5 layers off of them. Blimps cannot be marked.) * Black Ops Mission: The spy goes on a top-secret mission in Assassin Mode: One that has up to 5 targets marked for death. In readiness for the mission, the spy has a better knife: one that can pop 10 layers instead of 5 and penetrate even the toughest of armour! (Cost: $1700; Can mark 5 bloons, and pops 10 layers instead of 5. Also pops lead and ceramic.) * Saboteur: Activated ability marks a blimp for destruction, which causes the spy to place a sapper on it, dealing high damage over time for 10 seconds! If the blimp is destroyed by the sapper, the entire crew and payload goes with it. Anything with more than 500 HP cannot be sapped. Sapper Ability: Places a sapper on a blimp, dealing up to 250 HP damage to it for 10 seconds. If the last tick of damage done to a blimp is not done by the sapper, the blimp will pop normally. Cooldown: 60 seconds (Cost: $8500) Trivia * Well, since it took WAAAAAAAAY too long for me to get around to adding trivia, I now have trivia for this page... * Advanced Sidearm model XD is a reference to the real-world HS2000 XD pistol. ** Speaking of which, Desert Eagle is a reference to another (significantly bigger) real-world handgun. If you didn't know it was that particular one, I will slap you. ** And, again, the G20-11 refers to a real-world pistol. The Glock 20, to be specific. *** Okay, the real Glock 20 is not full-auto. The one from SAS: Zombie Assault is, however. * Saboteur places a sapper that happens to be a reference to the one from Team Fortress 2. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers